Thinking of You
by SullyClarke
Summary: When Amber loves a certain someone that she can't be with what will happen. Will they get together? Will she get her kissed like she always dreamed of? Based on Thinking of You by Katy Perry.


**Thinking of You.**

**This is a Jamber fanfic. I think there really cute together. This is inspired by Thinking of you by Katy Perry. Enjoy. The song is in bold. Amber's p.o.v. is normal. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. I do not own Katy Perry or Thinking of You.**

They say love is blind. In my case it literally is. You see I'm in love with him. But he doesn't know it. Those piercing enchanting eyes have me well… enchanted. That blonde brown hair is just beautiful.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection.**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree,**

**I picked the ripest one,**

**I still have the seed. **

Although you can't see it or figure it out, I love you. Those three words can make or break a relationship. But there is a problem. He loves her. And she loves another boy. My boy, Mick Campbell.

**You said move on**

**Where did I go**

**I guess second best **

**Is all I will know.**

You see, I love Jerome Clarke. But I'm with Mick but Jerome loves Mara (my ex- best friend). And Mara loves Mick. And slowly but surely I can see that Mick is falling for Mara. I love Mick I really do. Just not as much as I love Jerome. I truly love Mick I really do, but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I would just be miserable.

'**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What would you do if **

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I **

**Was looking into your eyes. **

I see you walking with that goofball of a guy, you call your best friend, my ex you call your best friend.

You try and annoy me.

But I like it.

Even if I don't show it.

You pelt me with food.

I loose it with you.

You just sit there and laugh.

I slap you

You fall off your chair with laughter.

I like it.

I really do.

**Your like and Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise centre .**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best **

**You said there'**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the water I will check.**

I sit there and watch you. Messing, planning your next victim of your pranks. Looking at you, watching you I can see your hiding something. A secret. You know how to annoy me, get under my skin and annoy me, figure me out. But if I was given a chance, I would try as best as I can to reveal yourself. I'm probably not who you think I am. And your probably not what I think your like. But I'm willing to give you a chance.

**He kissed my lips **

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in **

**I was disgusted with myself.**

I look at your lips. There red velvet. And sweet. I have always dreamed of kissing them. But it's ad. It really is. I'm the cheerleader/popular type girl. Your just the individual. They don't mix in high school. It makes me sad and angry how we'll never get a chance. But am I willing to break the rules for love? Because we'll never be together I just turned to hurting myself. With my pocketknife. I have left so many scars. Scars because of you. Since the start of term, I have 19. The amount of other girls I've seen you with. I have a small one under my chest, just below my heart. My broken heart. Because of her. Mara Jaffrey. I know your heart belongs to her. Not me.

'**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What would you do if **

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish I was looking into….**

Why do you have to be so blind? Have you not noticed me flirting even if I get several slaps from Mick. I do it I do it for you. Everything I do I do it for **YOU**. All these scars have a story to tell. All those girls lasted 1 week. I don't want to last a week. I want to be yours now and **FOREVER. **I love you. Can't you see your hurting me. And I'm hurting myself because of **you. **Just you don't realise it.

**You're the best **

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go.**

**Now the lessons learnt**

**I touched and I was burned.**

**Oh I think you should know. **

Even for a minute if you knew what you were doing to me, you might understand **WHY **I do it. Mick noticed 1 scar. I said I landed in a thorn bush. Not that he cared. I don't want to spend my life with someone who doesn't love me. But if you don't, well fine. I'll stay single for life.

'**Cause when I with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What would you do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish I was looking**

**Into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes.**

**Looking into your eyes.**

***a few days later***

We were all gathered around in the common room. We were doing are own thing. You and me are like water and live oil. We don't mix. But if you were willing to give us a chance I'd make it work. I have dreamed all of my life I've know you, I was looking into your eyes, dreaming of kissing your lips and ruffling your hair. I stood up and walked over to where you were sitting pulling another prank with Alfie. Immediately Alfie moved to let me sit down. After 5 seconds of silence I turned faced you and kissed your lips. You liked it. I know you did. I get guys. I now if they like my kissing. But I'd didn't think the others would come to terms with,….. us. I saw Mick look at me his eyes bulging. I had tears in my eyes. I ran to my room. Took off my fleece and threw myself on the bed. Seconds later he walked in, and knelt down by my bed. I turned and looked at him. "I love you" It was all he said and it changed my mood completely. I wish we could leave this place and start a new life. "I love you Jerome Clarke". It was all I had to say to break Mick's heart. Sorta. "I love you Amber Millington" was all it took to mend my heart. Three words can really make or break a relationship. It made a new relationship for me. And broke another.

**Oh won't you walk through**

**And burst in the door. **

**And take me away.**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes.**

**I'd like to stay.**


End file.
